Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Cuando eres alguien tan carismático como Jim T Kirk es inevitable robar miradas y ganarse algunos corazones. Estos son drabbles de 155 palabras sobre 10 personas a las que Jim encandiló durante el transcurso de ST09. Hoy: Nero. 10/10 Extra. Completo.
1. Uhura

**Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de Star Trek pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Diez drabbles de 155 palabras sobre cómo Jim encandiló a diez personas durante Star Trek 2009. Quizás luego haga sobre Star Trek Into Darkness c: para la comunidad 10pairings de LJ. Todos son como pre-parejas, dando el motivo del amor de los personajes hacia Jim, pero sin hablar de los sentimientos de él. Aquellos Drabbles que tengan más reviews voy a volverlos fanfics c: así que ¡comenten! (de preferencia los slash, el hetero no es lo mío, ahaha xD)

* * *

**Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló**

**1.- Uhura**

* * *

Cuando Uhura le conoció, él era todo lo que ella más odiaba. Altanero, carismático, asquerosamente seguro de sí mismo, totalmente consciente de que su atractivo natural le hacía irresistible para las mujeres. Y él cometió el error de muchos al pensar que ella era solo una más, dispuesta a dejarse impresionar.

Lamentablemente, ella si se impresionó. No esperaba que el chico guapo de la chaqueta de cuero, cabellos rubios y ojos brillantes supiese que era la Xenolingüística, toda vez que incluso había tenido que explicárselo en alguna ocasión a otros reclutas como Giotto, totalmente ignorantes del tema. Su espíritu se estremeció ante el encanto del hombre al perderse en sus pupilas y supo que debía huir; porque Jim Kirk era aquello que la podría destruir, si ella lo permitía.

Internamente agradeció la pelea y le faltó tiempo para escapar de allí antes de que el Capitán Pike viese su rostro. Y no miró nunca atrás.

** o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

_¿Quién, sinceramente, no caería frente a los ojitos de Jim? Uhura pudo leer a tiempo los signos de peligro y escapó. Chica inteligente. Ella es demasiado fuerte para simplemente ser una más en la lista de Jim... aunque terminó formando parte de otra lista, ahaha._

_¡Gracias por leer! Dejen comentarios c: esto seguirá el orden de la película así que... adivinen quien es el siguiente!_


	2. Pike

**Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de Star Trek pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Aquellos Drabbles que tengan más reviews voy a volverlos fanfics c: así que ¡comenten! (de preferencia los slash, el hetero no es lo mío, ahaha xD)

* * *

**Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló  
****2.- Pike**

* * *

Cuando Pike le vio sangrando profusamente por la nariz con los ojos desenfocados, no se sintió nada impresionado. Por un momento solo le pareció otro ebrio más, metiéndose en el camino de sus reclutas. Pero entonces el chico hizo ese comentario, ese inocente halago por algo tan absurdo que no pudo evitar sacarle una carcajada. Así que se pidió un trago y el nombre del muchacho.

Christopher nunca había creído del todo en el destino, pero esa noche cuando abandonó el bar dejando atrás a un confundido Jim, el capitán miró hacia el cielo estrellado de Iowa y pensó en como algo debía haber guiado sus pies y los del retoño de Kirk hasta ese bar para encontrarse casualmente.

—Dejen libre un asiento en el transbordador de mañana —indicó por su comunicador mientras miraba una última vez al bar con un sentimiento cálido en el pecho, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ya estaba muy mayor para eso.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

_Yo sé que todos vemos a Pike con Jim como el papá que nunca tuvo pero... vamos, juntos serían adorables! La escena del bar en Into Darkness... dios... -se va a buscar una bebida fría-_

_Actualización rápida porque... si. Pero dejen reviews~! xDD_


	3. McCoy

**Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de Star Trek pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Aquellos Drabbles que tengan más reviews voy a volverlos fanfics c: así que ¡comenten! (de preferencia los slash, el hetero no es lo mío, ahaha xD). Para la comunidad 10pairings de LJ

* * *

**Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló  
****3.- McCoy**

* * *

Cuando McCoy le escuchó hablar por primera vez, enseguida pensó que ese muchachito rubio iba a ser el mayor dolor en el culo que jamás se hubiese topado. Y el Doctor McCoy pocas veces se ha equivocado en su vida, y esa no fue una de ellas... aunque no lo notó enseguida.

El viaje, que pensó iba a ser horrible, se transformó en un agradable paseo gracias a la charla amena que Jim Kirk le ofreció. Sus ojos brillaban creando unas adorables arrugas en los contornos de ellos al reír, llevando a pensar al médico en que él definitivamente no debería estarse preocupando en las arruguitas de los ojos ajenos.

—¡Vamos, Bones! ¡San Francisco será divertido! Debemos ir a algún bar juntos, haré que una chica te quite la cara de amargado.

Leonard solo pudo sonreír un poco mientras le seguía bajándose del transbordador, pensando en que quizás no necesitase de ninguna mujer para eso.

**o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

_Dios sabe que yo condenadamente amo el Spirk, pero... McCoy y Jim son mi OTP culpable... simplemente los adoro juntos~_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra que estos pequeños drabbles tengan buen recibimiento~_


	4. Gaila

**Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de Star Trek pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Aquellos Drabbles que tengan más reviews voy a volverlos fanfics c: así que ¡comenten! (de preferencia los slash, el hetero no es lo mío, ahaha xD). Para la comunidad 10pairings de LJ

* * *

**Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló  
4.- Gaila**

Cuando Gaila le tuvo en su cama, ella supo que eso sería algo de una sola vez. No le molestó, sinceramente, porque el asunto era claro en cuanto a Jim Kirk y a sexo se refería; todo San Francisco y la Academia lo sabían, pero nadie se quejaba porque ¿la verdad? el condenado era un muy buen amante.

Por eso cuando casi un año después fue el mismo Kirk quien la buscó, ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse y saltar feliz al mismo tiempo. ¿Dos veces? ¡Eso era algo jamás visto en él! Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiese querer algo más que su cuerpo porque, vamos, ella también era una excelente amante, y juntos habían sido realmente grandiosos. Casi no podía esperar a que volviese a pasar.

—Jim… creo que te amo.

Oh, pero quizás no debería haber dicho eso...

—… eso es muy extraño.

... aunque él no debió decir eso tampoco.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

_Gaila, a pesar de que en general no me gustan los personajes femeninos, siempre la encontré adorable. Sigo preguntándome si habrá sobrevivido D:_

_¡ADIVINEN QUIEN ES EL SIGUIENTEEEE!_


	5. Spock

**Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de Star Trek pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Aquellos Drabbles que tengan más reviews voy a volverlos fanfics c: así que ¡comenten! (de preferencia los slash, el hetero no es lo mío, ahaha xD). Para la comunidad 10pairings de LJ

* * *

**Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló****  
5.- Spock**

* * *

Cuando Spock le enfrentó por primera vez no pudo evitar perder un poco la compostura. Fue algo realmente incómodo, ya que estaban frente al pleno de cadetes y el Consejo, todos observando como se alteraba bajo la mirada furiosa que James Kirk enviaba en su dirección, en el mismo tono del mar de la Tierra . Aunque probablemente nadie notó como la sangre se calentó bajo su piel.

No tenía como indicarle al humano que no era él su enemigo y que estaba allí como un mero voceador del Consejo. Su acusación era plenamente lógica y se había esforzado porque la amonestación fuese privadamente, pero su petición había sido rechazada.

Spock no deseaba enfrentarle y menos hubiese querido sacar la muerte de su padre a la discusión, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ojos asesinos le atravesaban desde el otro estrado y el vulcano solo pudo seguir ordenándole a su rebelde corazón regresar a su ritmo habitual.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

_¡Spock no puede evitar caer desde el primer momento en el encanto de Jim! Rompiendo desde el primer momento la disciplina vulcana. Los vulcanos teóricamente son capaces de controlar sus funciones corporales, por lo que el que su corazón no le responda debe haber sido la primera gran señal de que Jim era especial ¿no creen? Espero les haya gustado. El próximo ¿quién será? xD Les recuerdo que se sigue el orden en que Jim les conoció en ST09 c:_


	6. Sulu

**Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de Star Trek pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Aquellos Drabbles que tengan más reviews voy a volverlos fanfics c: así que ¡comenten!. Para la comunidad 10pairings de LJ.  
Quién lo diría, yo esperé que el drabble de Spock tuviese mayor aceptación xD creo que tendré que abandonar el Spirk por un tiempo (?) xDD y felicidades a kaoryciel94 que adivinó que ahora le tocaba a Hikaru~

* * *

**Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló  
****6.- Sulu**

Cuando Sulu le subestimó, él también fue subestimado. Sentados uno al lado del otro en el transbordador de Pike, ninguno imaginó lo que iban a encontrarse realmente cuando se lanzasen hacia Vulcano. No se conocían y no parecía haber mucho en común entre ellos, aparte de que ambos desconfiaban fuertemente de Olson. Y con razón.

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para sentir lástima por él cuando ya estaban enfrentándose juntos a los romulanos, trabajando en un equipo extraño pero efectivo. Hasta que Sulu mandó todo a la mierda cayéndose de la plataforma.

Decir que se sorprendió cuando Kirk se lanzó tras él era un eufemismo. Estaba aterrado, presintiendo su muerte certeramente más cerca, pero el sentir al rubio atraparlo borró parte del miedo para llenarle de otro intenso sentimiento. Parecía que iban a morir ambos cuando el azul paracaídas se soltó, pero cuando regresaron a salvo a la Enterprise el sentimiento hacia Jim no se fue.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

_No es menor que alguien arriesgue su vida para salvarte, así como lo hizo Jim. Yo creo que por mucho tiempo que pase, Sulu nunca olvidará ese gesto, hermosoo!_

_Mañana el siguiente... a lo mejor (?) xD ¿quién vendrá?_


	7. Spock Prime

**Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de Star Trek pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Aquellos Drabbles que tengan más reviews voy a volverlos fanfics c: así que ¡comenten! (de preferencia los slash, el hetero no es lo mío, ahaha xD). Para la comunidad 10pairings de LJ

* * *

**Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló  
****7.- Spock (Prime)**

* * *

Cuando Spock le reconoció, tirado en el suelo de hielo y con el miedo en la mirada, sintió como todo su katra se estremecía de añoranza. Tuvo que controlar un gemido de sorpresa, parpadeando lentamente para asegurarse de que la imagen no se iba, que no era otra ilusión. Porque ese era un Jim T. Kirk más joven que nunca, que le miraba perdido en su confusión. Tan adorable como Spock jamás le había visto.

Estar cerca de él una vez más parecía más que mágico para él, y al mismo tiempo una tortura medieval de esas que siempre hablaba el Doctor McCoy. Porque estaba tan cerca que podía oír su respiración, aletargada por el frío; pero a la vez era totalmente inalcanzable, porque aunque doliese reconocerlo, no era _su Jim_.

Sin embargo no pudo evitarse un pequeño desliz. Una caricia de su mente a la suya, un contacto inocente que iluminó tenuemente su oscuridad.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

_Algún día escribiré un Spock Prime/Jim, porque ellos lo merecen (?)_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews! __Especialmente a mi querida FA por dejar en cada drabble, __ te adoro!_


	8. Scott (y Keenser)

**Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de Star Trek pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Aquellos Drabbles que tengan más reviews voy a volverlos fanfics c: así que ¡comenten! (de preferencia los slash, el hetero no es lo mío, ahaha xD). Para la comunidad 10pairings de LJ

* * *

**Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló****  
8.- Scott (y Keenser)**

Cuando Scott le hizo reír por primera vez, algo dentro suyo le dijo que ese rubiales y él iban a ser grandes amigos. ¿Por qué? Porque a él le gustaba hacer reír a la gente y Jim T. Kirk tenía una risa realmente bonita, por lo que no le molestaría volver a oírla muchas veces.

El muchacho estaba loco, igual que el anciano, pero eso los hacía geniales de alguna manera. Él también estaba un poco loco, por lo que se decía, así que serían definitivamente un buen equipo.

—Me gusta —dijo Keenser mientras caminaban tras los dos hombres, apuntando hacia Jim.

Scott solo sonrió de medio lado, porque compartía el sentimiento completamente, y de alguna manera le hacía sentir seguro lanzarse al espacio con su fórmula (aún no descubierta) si era con él. Aun cuando Jim le indicase que muy probablemente no les recibirían con los brazos abiertos cuando llegaran.

—_Si es que llegamos._

**o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

Algo tiene Jim que todos le seguiría hasta el fin, y Scotty no es la excepción; hasta Keenser cae en su encanto, adorable xD


	9. Chekov

**Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de Star Trek pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Aquellos Drabbles que tengan más reviews voy a volverlos fanfics c: así que ¡comenten! (de preferencia los slash, el hetero no es lo mío, ahaha xD). Para la comunidad 10pairings de LJ

* * *

**Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló  
****9.- Chekov**

* * *

Cuando Chekov le habló directamente por primera vez al nuevo capitán, se impresionó grandemente al este responderle con su nombre. Por un momento parpadeó sorprendido, mientras una oleada de satisfacción se expandía por su pecho, dándole la seguridad necesaria para indicar con firmeza su idea sobre Júpiter.

Todos los Altos Oficiales de la nave le escuchaban con atención, imitando la actitud de Jim, y Pavel solo pudo sentirse agradecido. Ni siquiera el cuestionamiento del Doctor por su edad fue suficiente para que el capitán no prestase oído a sus palabras, y aunque fue el Señor Spock quien finalmente corroboró que Chekov estaba en lo correcto, el ruso no olvidó que había sido el Capitán Kirk quien le había escuchado por primera vez, llamándolo por su nombre y no "_niño genio_" o con algún otro apodo por su ascendencia.

Podía tener solo 17 años, pero Pavel supo que a ese hombre podría seguirle hasta el fin.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

_Perdón por el atraso, mi teclado ha estado mal y recién tuve un poco de tiempo para subir este drabble. Mañana vendrá el último y quizás haya uno extra. Gracias por sus hermosos reviews!_


	10. Nero y Extra

**Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de Star Trek pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Aquellos Drabbles que tengan más reviews voy a volverlos fanfics c: así que ¡comenten! (de preferencia los slash, el hetero no es lo mío, ahaha xD). Para la comunidad 10pairings de LJ

* * *

**Diez Personas a las que Jim Kirk Encandiló  
10.- Nero**

* * *

Cuando Nero le distinguió en la transmisión desde la Enterprise a un lado de Spock, supo que debió haberle matado en cuanto le tuvo en sus manos. Supo que debió haberle roto el cuello antes de perseguir al vulcano, porque toda la galaxia sabía que esos dos habían sido inseparables y que juntos conseguían lo imposible. Pero eso había sido en otro tiempo y Nero creyó saberse seguro. Y se equivocó.

Cuando le vio allí de pie, ofreciéndole una limosna que él no pensaba recibir, Nero supo que falló, pero que si iba a morir lo haría con su orgullo intacto.

Mientras la Narada era hecha pedazos por el Agujero Negro y los fáser enemigos, por la mente del romulano pasó la idea de que el universo trabajaba de formas extrañas, siendo destruido finalmente por el hijo del hombre que hace 25 años él había acabado.

Los bellos ojos azules fue lo último que vio.

**o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

**Extra.- Sarek**

* * *

Cuando Sarek le felicitó por su buen trabajo luego de la batalla, como correspondía a su posición, supo que Jim Kirk era un espécimen especial de humano. No había olvidado como había usado la debilidad de Spock en su contra, poniéndose al alcance de los puños de su hijo solo para conseguir el control del Puente; pero tampoco podía ignorar el brillo que tenían esos ojos azules mientras recibía su felicitación luego de derrotar a Nero.

No fue difícil asociar que el nuevo Capitán se apenaba de las palabras que había dicho en contra de Spock, y al ser él su padre creía que Sarek compartiría el justo enfado que Spock pudiese mantener contra él. Nada más lejano a la realidad, en donde el Embajador se encontraba incluso agradecido de que Kirk hubiese abierto los ojos de Spock a su dolor.

Sarek presintió que ese sería un hombre especialmente importante para Spock. En el futuro.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

_Y este es el final. Lamento la tardanza con estos últimos dos drabbles, así que decidí subirlos juntos._

_Como vimos, Jim impresionó a mucha gente durante Star Trek Reboot (2009); aunque en Into Darkness también impresionó a muchos ¿no creen? -sonrisita- Si les interesa estoy dispuesta a escribir 10 drabbles más sobre Into Darkness, pero solo si hay gente interesada en leerlo, sino lo dejo aquí simplemente, cumpliendo el reto xD Así que ¡dejen reviews! (Mínimo unos cinco para continuar (?) aahaha xD)_

_Muchas gracias por todos sus lecturas y comentarios, me hacen infinitamente feliz ¡Besos!_


End file.
